4:00am
by NyaO.C.love
Summary: Me amas? (Human AU)


*Cuando prometes tres fanfics para el 14 de Febrero y solo acabas uno ToT (vale mañana es probable que suba los otros)

*Despues de mucho tiempo sin subir nada regreso de entre los muertos.

*Es un pequeño one-short de Hetalia FrUK, pero en un AU humano por así decirlo

*Espero que hayan tenido un lindo 14 de Febrero

*Sin más que decir los dejo leer

*Hetalia NO me pertenece

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Arthur se despertó en medio de la madrugada, para darse cuenta del espacio vacío al otro lado de la cama, en silencio se levanto y salió de la habitación para divisar el tenue brillo de la pantalla de la TV encendida en la sala; él suspiro pesadamente y con cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido, para evitar despertar a los dos pequeños que dormían en la habitación contigua, bajo hasta ahí.

-Francis- murmuró al encontrarse con el de ojos azules mirando la televisión en la obscuridad -Son las 4:00am lo sabes?- aunque el inglés hablaba en voz baja era evidente la molestia en su voz.

-Lamento haberte despertado- sonrió Francis desde el sofá donde estaba sentado. El inglés no le contesto nada, sólo se acercó y se sentó a su lado -Te acuerdas de esto?- pregunto el francés mirando la pantalla.

Arthur sonrío levemente al darse cuenta de que el ojiazul había estado mirando el video de su boda -Si, claro que lo recuerdo- soltó suavemente sin deja de mirar el video.

La pareja se quedo en silencio mirando la pantalla. Al cabo de unos minutos Francis se recargó tiernamente en el hombro de su esposo; Arthur por su parte enredo delicadamente sus dedos en los dorados cabellos del francés

-Arthur- comenzó el ojiazul en un murmullo; "Mmn" masculló el inglés en respuesta -Me amas?- continuó Francis sin atreverse a moverse.

Arthur se quedo estático por un momento, y finalmente se separó de su esposo para poder mirarlo -Es chiste no?- comentó, arrepintiéndose de inmediato por el volumen de su voz y rogando por no respetar ni a Matthew ni a Alfred -Me case contigo Francis- reparó al ver que la pregunta de su esposo iba en serio

-Eso no significa que lo hagas- dijo Francis con cierto pesar en su mirada; aunque el ojiverde no pudo discernir si había tristeza o simplemente cansancio en sus ojos

El inglés suspiro resignado, en ocasiones no podía entender lo que Francis pensaba, ni su forma de actuar; pero de algún modo había aprendido a lidiar con la melancolía romántica que aveces se apoderaba de él.

Ayudado por la luz de la pantalla el ojiverde buscó el control del reproductor. Una vez que lo tuvo en sus manos adelantó el video hasta unos segundos antes del baile principal de la boda -Observa- comentó reanudando la reproducción y subiendo escasamente el volumen, apenas el necesario para escuchar la melodía del baile.

Ese día Arthur había usado un traje de color negro, con un corte elegante, una en moño corbata del mismo color y una camisa blanca impecable, llevaba el cabello peinado hacia atrás y se le veía bastante serio. Por su parte Francis vistió de blanco, con un traje entallado, una corbata roja que combinaba exquisitamente con la rosa que llevaba en el bolsillo del saco, la camisa tan blanca como el esto de su traje y el cabello recogido con un listón negro en una coleta que caía elegantemente sobre su hombro derecho; el se veía mucho más relajado que su pareja.

Ambos en medio de la pista siendo iluminados por el reflector, el resto del lugar en penumbra esperando el inicio del baile. Y de manera espontánea Francis se acercó al oído de su novio y murmuró algo, en el video era algo inaudible pero Arthur recordaba las palas palabras exactas, como si no hubiera transcurrido el tiempo en su memoria. Después de eso el inglés sonreía ampliamente y aferraba a su pareja, comenzando a bailar grácil al ritmo de la melodía; dejando que el mundo siguiera su curso, como si estrechar a Francis entre sus brazos fuese lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz.

Sin darse cuenta mientras veían el viejo video Arthur había vuelto a abrazar a su esposo, quien reposaba calmadamente sobre su pecho - _Je t'aime_ -

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

*Lo sé es bastante corto, pero espero que les gustara.

*Prometo regresar pronto con más fanfics

*Reviews?

*Muchas Gracias por leer!


End file.
